Three romances, one world
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Sam tries to forget Danny and starts to do online chating.x-over in Danny Phantom, Naruto, and Teen Titans. SamxDanny, StarfirexRobin,SakuraxNaruto. Funny, Dramatic, and Majerly Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Not a real fan-site! Please read.**

Sam's P.O.V.

I was hanging out in my room thinking of Danny…again. I need to forget him, in the crush sense. I know that I love him and that my fellings could ruin our friendship if he doesnt fell the same way, and to top it off my parents just tolled me I'm going to an all girls bourding school next fall. To forget about him completely would kill me. The flat screen flashed to a commercial about a state wide chat site. I've seen it before, but it gave me a good idea.

I grabbed my laptop and typed in my password 'Samantha Fenton.' Honestly, I hate my first name. Danny has tried, to many times to count, to get on to my computer, He is so clueless. I stared at my computer's screensaver. A picture of Danny, photo-shopped to be goth. Danny is so hot! I clicked on the internet button and it brought me to my home page

'.' See what just happened, I am going t need a lot of help to forget Danny. I typed in to the chat site and created an account. My username: GothDP and password: Danny (no brainier.)

I got a tad exited seeing that two people wanted to chat already. I completed my profile page and one of the people disappeared. Oh well, their lose. I started to chat with the other person.

GothDP- _Hey._

Phantom kid- _Hi._

GothDP- _I don't really know how this works. Can you help me?_

Phantom kid- _Sure. First, we need to get to know each other._

GothDP- _Okay, how?_

Phantom kid- _Easy, 20Q. You game?_

GothDP- _Sure, you start_.

Phantom kid- _Are you a Danny Phantom fanatic?_

GothDP- _Yes. My turn. Do you do any thing musical?_

Phantom kid- _Yeah, I play guitar and write my own songs. =D_

GothDP- _Cool!_

Phantom kid- _Same question._

GothDP- _A little of every thing. =)_

Phantom kid- _Sorry we have to cut this short. My mom, who is a little crazy, just called me down for dinner. Chat with you soon?_

GothDP- _Defiantly_.

GothDP: _Signed Off_

Phantom kid: _Signed Off_

**Enjoyed it hated it? Let me know. Please review. Please. And in the future the chapters will be longer. This is just a preview. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 1.**

_Thoughts_

Danny's POV

_Tucker was right, on line chatting is fun_. I sighed as I thought over everything_. First, Sam, she's my best freind. How do I tell her that I love her without ruining our awsome friend ship?I really need t tell her, though. Second, because of the current ghost rampage, I never get to see Sam or Tucker_. Dad wanted to make toast and messed with the lab's generator. Now, all the ghosts, both new and old are making my life a living nightmare. _I need back up. I know just who to call for that! _

Robin's POV

"Hey, guys, get in here!" I called through the newly installed coms system. Thanks to Cyborg.

"What is it, I was kicking BB's butt at video games again." Cyborg bantered.

"Was not!" Beast boy countered. The argument lasted until the girls walked in a few seconds later. Since they started hanging out there has been alot less tension.

"What does it say?" Starfire asked. I nodded, really awkwardly and read it out loud.

'Daer Titans,  
Please help me. The ghost rampage has gotten out of control. I need you to come as quickly as you can.  
Thank you,  
Danny Phantom'

"Starfire and Beast Boy, stay here and hold down the fort. Raven and Cyborg, we're going to Amity Park." BB went back to his games and Raven and Cyborg went off to get ready. Leaving me alone with Starfire.

"Robin, why did you want me to stay behind?" She asked.

**Please review. More chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire's POV

"I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" he held both my hands in his.

"Okay, when are you leaving?" I have to tell him by that time or I am so going to regret it.

"First thing tomorrow morning." Robin answered. "Be there." He then squeezed my hand and walked off.

Next day

"Robin, I need to tell you some thing." I explaind as I was pulling him aside.

He smiled. "Me first." He grabbed my hands, took a deep breath, and "This is really hard to say." I gave him a look of incuragement. Robin took another deep breath and "Star, I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I-I." It sounded like he was a broken voice player.

"You can say it." I begged through my eyes as my legs where getting weaker by his touch.

"Starfire, I LOVE YOU!" He blurted it out really fast, I almost didn't catch it.

I kissed him and after he got over the shock he kissed me back. Passionately and deeply. I pulled back only to tell him I loved him back. Soon enough that tiny peck went into a full blown make out session.

Naruto's POV

"Sakura, where are you taking me, and why?" I complained. Three days on rough water can make any land lover crazy, including me.

"Tell you when we get there!" She called up from her cabin. I ran down stairs down to my tiny cabin and began to rummage through my things. I put it on the chair.

"Sakura!" I called, though she was just down the hall.

"What now, Naruto?" Sakura asked both sarcastically and annoyed. On the inside she was glad he was giving her so much attention.

"I need to ask you something. Can you please come here?" I need info. NOW! I have to formulate my own secret plans. wherever we're going.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Please. The button below won't be sad and lonely any more, it tolled me it might even sing if you press it. don't get your hopes up though. It's shy. Also, if you want another chapter please review. I'm bummed out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't said it before, but: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did Sam and Danny would have been together long before Phantom Planet. Exuse my spelling.**

_Thoughts_

Naruto's POV

"Sure." Sakura said and came into my cabin.

"Sit." I ordered in a much stricter voice then necessary.

"Why not?" As soon as she sat down she was glued to the chair that was bolted to the ground. I still didn't have much time before she killed me for that, though.

Sakura's POV

_That idiot, he glued me to the chair! _I glared at him hands on the arm rests. I don't want to hurt him, but he makes it so hard sometimes.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Simple question not so simple answer.

"Uh..." I tolled him everything except the real reson why.

"We're going to Amity Park!" He yelled.

"Yes, now get me unglued. NOW." I growled the last part.

"No." That one word gave me both hope and dread.

"Why?" I asked slightly calmer.

"You are now my personal slave. I can do whatever I want." Naruto explained slyly, moveing closer; hands now on mine. I only glared, my heart racing. Our faces only 2-3 inches apart.

"What do you want, Naruto?" I sighed.

"This..." He leand in closer and kissed my, abnormaly large, forhead.

"That's it?" I asked eyebrow raised. Naruto shook his head and pulled off my headband. He then pulled off his and placed it on my head. Now, I couldn't breath. He fixed my hair and tolled me I could stand up.

"You may leave now." He said sadly. "And I still have one more question." Naruto called after me. I ran to my cabin with an idiotic, love-struck grin plasterd on my face. Falling on my bed, I felt his headband. _To be honest, Naruto is never getting it back._ I sighed. _It smelled like him. A mixture of romen, tangerine, and lots of training._


	5. Chapter 5

**Casper High: MR. Lancer's homeroom**

Phantom kid:P GothDP: G

Sam's POV

"Tucker, I need to tell you and Danny something. Where's Danny?"

"Most likely waiting for his new Friend on-line or something." Tuck shrugged it off. Danny was never an early school going kid.

The day went by agonizingly slow. When the final bell rang I raced home. I then logged onto the computer.

Phantom kid: Logged on  
GothDP: Logged on

P- Where were you. I've been waiting all day to talk  
G- 4 what?  
P- The sich, I've fallen for my best Friend and I cant come up with a way to tell her how I feel.  
G- Maybe I can help.  
P- Really!  
G- Sure. If you don't mind can you tell me about her.  
P- Why not, She has black hair and wears short dark plad skirts. *sigh*  
G- Any thing else?  
P- She's ultra Recycleo vegetarian. And goth.  
G- She sounds just like me

THE*strange*ONE: Logged on (A/N : T)

P- Do you know them?  
G- No  
T- New be, If you want me to leave I can.  
G- Please. No offense, I need to talk to him alone. =)  
P- Yeah, Soooorrry. =(

THE*strange*ONE: Logged off

**Sorry super short. I'm very busy. Post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry It took So long to update. :(**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_Texting_

Danny's POV

"Man why did I tell her that?" I asked my emty room. My phoned beeped at me signaling Tucker was texting me.

_T-Where are you_

_Me-home Y?_

G- U there?

P- One second.

_T- Sam has been looking for you. she has something to tell us._

_Me- what?_

_T- who knows, bye dude_

_Me- Bye_

P-I'm back!

G- ok, this is how I think u should ask her out. Bring her some where ya'll have good memories. Then hang out like you usually  
do and when you feel its the right moment ask her. If it was Danny Phantom asking me I would want him to fly me there.

P- Good plan & the last part was really random, but gave e an idea. I need to call her now.

I was looking aroud for my cell finding it across the room on my dresser.

G- GTG anyway. bye

-GothDP: signed off  
-Phantom kid: signed off


End file.
